When Two Hybrids Meet
by XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX
Summary: Full Summary inside. This is a Klaus/Oc Story.
1. Full Summary

Full Summary

McKenzie is a Hybrid because of her parents she is a Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, Demon and Angel. McKenzie gets her Vampire,Werewolf and Demon side from her father the King of the Underworld Lucifer. Her Witch and Angel side come from her mother the Queen of Angels Lilith. McKenzie is to be Queen of the Underworld when her father steps down from his thrown, But McKenzie is not ready to be Queen yet so she decides to got to the land of the living. When she use magic to teleport she winds up in New Orleans and in front of the Big Bad Hybrid himself Klaus. Not knowing What McKenzie is he sees her as a threat and tries to kill her but he did not succeed instead he lost. Knowing Klaus he was now interested in knowing who the girl is.  
McKenzie is to be Queen of the Underworld when her father steps down from his thrown, But McKenzie is not ready to be Queen yet so she decides to got to the land of the living. When she use magic to teleport she winds up in New Orleans and in front of the Big Bad Hybrid himself Klaus. Not knowing What McKenzie is he sees her as a threat and tries to kill her but he did not succeed instead he lost. Knowing Klaus he was now interested in knowing who the girl is.


	2. Prologue

This is my first story I ever written so there might be missed spelled words and grammar.

Prologue - The Beginning

McKenzie Pov

When McKenzie was little her father would always tell her stories of how one day she would be Queen. Her father being the King of the Underworld had her training from the second she can walk so she could always protect herself when she was in danger. This is the story of McKenzie Blackwell and she is the first born Hybrid. And how she ends up in New Orleans and in front of The Big Bad Wolf himself called Klaus The Original Hybrid.

Some chapters will be short and some will be long since this is my first story but i hope you will enjoy it.

I do not own the Originals or Klaus Julie Plec dose. 


	3. Where All Supernatural Go New Orleans

Where All Supernatural Go New Orleans

Chapter 1

Kenzie Pov

Kenzie was walking to her dads office to tell her dad how she wanted to go to the upper world, When she heard someone calling her name. Kenzie stopped and turned around to see who was calling her, it was one of her dads guards Dominic.

"Hello Dominic, Is there something that you wanted." Said Kenzie.

"Yes, your father would like to see you." Said Dominic.

"Well, I was already on my way to see my father there is something I needed to talk to him about" Kenzie say nervously.

Looking worried at her Dominic asked. "Why do you sound so nerves, Is it something bad." Dominic said sounding worried.

"I don't know if its bad yet, Not until I ask my father." Kenzie said shrugging her shoulders.

Dominic still looking looking at her said. "Well maybe I can help, Tell me what you want to tell your father maybe that will help you feel less nerves." Dominic says to get her to be less nerves.

Kenzie sighs and says."Okay, So um I want to go to the upper world. To see what else is out there, Before I have to take over the thrown." Kenzie says looking down feeling embarrassed now.

Dominic sighs, and places his hand under her chin to get her to look up at him before he says anything to her. "Is that something you really want Kenzie, I mean I understand you want to go out and see what the world has for you, But is it something you really want." Says Dominic.

Kenzie looks at Dominic before answering him and says. "Yes its something I would really like to do. "Said Kenzie.

"Okay then I will support you on this, Now go ask your father and see what he has to say about it, I got stuff I need to do." Says Dominic as he turns around and walks down the hall.

I sigh and breath in and out. Before saying to my self. "Okay Kenzie, You can do this just ask him and see what he says." I Said Nervously before walking to my fathers office door.

As i walk down the hall to my fathers office I start to feel more and more nerves. And here I am stand in front of his office about to knock when i here my father to tell my to come in.

"Kenzie, I hear there is something you would like to ask me." Says my father.

I nervously play with my hands in front of me before I start talking. " Um yes, Theirs something I would like to ask you. I was wondering if i can go up to the upper world." Says Kenzie nervelessly.

Her father had a shocked expression on his face after she told him what she wanted. Her father sighs and gets up from behind his desk and comes to stand right in front of her, Before raising his hand to cup her face and looking at her with a sad expression before saying. "I knew this day would come that you would ask this, And I will let you under one condition, You have to take at least two guards with you so I will know you are safe at all times." Says he father.

I looked at him shocked and happy at the same time. " Really I can go your not joking with me are you." Kenzie says asking her father.

"No I'm not joking you can go, I know you want to see what's out there before you take over the thrown so I'm letting you go." Her father says while smiling at her. " Now go and pack so you can go and be careful." Her father says. Before he hugs her.

Kenzie hugs her father back while whispering that she loves him before going back to her room to pack.

"Kenzie." she hears her father says and turns around to look at him and he continues to say what he was saying. "I love you to now go and be safe and i expect a call every now and them from you." Says her father before he turns around back to his desk to sit down again.

"Okay Daddy I love you to, Bye." Kenzie says while turning around to go to her room and pack.

When Kenzie finally gets to her room and closes the door behind her she starts jumping up and down happily. While going to pack what she needs. After she is packed she goes and says good bye to every one before she teleports she runs up to her father and hugs him telling him once again that she loves him and will miss him. Turning around she looks at everyone one last time and teleports where she ends up she will not know but she hopes it is somewhere very cool.

As the transportation land her some in the upper world she looks around for anything that can tell her where she is. All she sees is a street crowded with people, Builds light up because it was night time and then she sees a sign that says welcome to New Orleans. Before she can walk to find a hotel someone jumps in front of her to block her from going. She looks up and sees its a man blocking her from going anywhere. As she takes in his face she can tell he's mad but also very handsome with beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of blue and green. And his dirty blonde short curly hair, and down to his smirking mouth. At the same time her guts are telling her he is also a threat and that she needs to get away from him as soon as possible. So she as she turns around to go the other way when the man grabs her arm to stop her.

When she is turned around to fully look at him he says. " Hello Love, what is a tiny thing as yourself walking around at night alone its quite dangerous around here at night." The man says still smirking.

" Non of your business now let go of my arm before someone gets hurt." Kenzie says threateningly.

The Mans Smirk got bigger before he said. " Oh is that right love, Well I don't think a small thing as your self can back up that threat, I mean you are so small and all I don't think you can even hurt a fly." After he said that Kenzie was starting to get pissed so she uses her magic to push him away. Before Saying. "Don't underestimate a small person you never know what there capable of." Says Kenzie before walking away down the street leaving the man in shock at what she just did.

But also little did she know while she was walking away from the man that she had just used her powers on was the Original Hybrid himself Klaus.

Klaus Pov

Klaus sat there for a minute staring where the girl was just stand before getting back up while smirking he was now interested in knowing who this girl was and where she just magical popped out of know were and how she had pushed him down with her powers. Walking home all he can think about was the girl that had bested him for the first time in his life, Arriving at his house he goes up to his room, gets ready for bed then goes to sleep while thinking about the mystery girl.

Finally finished my first chapter im so happy i hope you guys like it tomorrow i will post a longer chapter of klaus pov if i have the time so please comment and tell me what you think about it so far i hope you enjoy it since this is my first time writing so please comment. :p 


	4. Unexpected Phone Call

Unexpected Phone Call

Chap 2

Klaus Pov

After waking up I just had to find out more about her I couldn't get her out of my head. From her hair to her eyes and sent it was invading my mind. Making me want to know more about her, Like where she came from, what her life was like, what are her hobbies and dreams. It was driving me not knowing what she was. After yesterday I never really cared what girl would just walk into my like, But then I meet her and I wanted to know more. And the most thing I wanted to know more about , "What is She."

McKenzie's Pov

Who dose he think he is just acting all smug with the smirk look on his face I just wanted to slap it off to take the smug look off his face but I didn't. Instead I just walked away from him so I wouldn't start anything to get me in trouble on my first day in New Orleans. So after walking away from him I walked back to my Flat. As I walked through the door my cell rang, As I answered my phone all I heard was yelling from my brother Ash.

"Are you out of your mind." Said Ash.

As I answered back "Well hello to you to big brother no hello for me just yelling." I said.

"Of course no hello for you, you just up and left home." Ash Replied.

You see Ash has always been the most protective of me out of me other big brothers. And I have five brothers. There's Liam, Chase, Ash, Jared, And Seth all of them where over protective of me. But Ash was a little more protective of me because he was my twin yeah I know your thinking why am I going to be Queen and not my twin. Well here it is I was born first and our laws stats which ever twin is born first gets the throne and I was born first instead of Ash. To answerer another question you are probably thinking is what about my other older brothers well non of them wanted to be king so I guess I got the whole Queen job. So yeah

" I just had to get away for a little while Ash." I said. " I just couldn't stay in one place any longer always being guarded, or followed my every move." I said with a sad voice.

As my brother replied. " If that was the case you should of talked to me or our brothers instead of up and just leaving we would of under stood." Said Ash.

" I know and im sorry." I replied back.

" Its okay sis just talk to us next time okay." Said Ask.

" Okay I will thank you for under standing." I said.

" Yeah Yeah just to understand more how long are you going to stay there so I know." Asked Ash.

" Probably a year or two I don't really know yet to be exact." I said.

I heard Ash sigh before replying back. " Okay if you ever need help for anything just call me or our brothers okay." Asked Ash.

After rolling my eyes I replied " Okay I will Love you big bro." I Said.

" Love you to and bye." said Ash.

" Yeah Bye ill talk to you later." I said before ending the call.

Looking around the living room there was still boxes that need to be un-packed but first I needed a drink. Walking into my kitchen I grabbed a glass of wine and went back to my living room to sit down and relax after the day I've had which has been long. As I started to nod off I got up to get ready to go to bed. When I was dressed to go to bed. I climbed into bed and got comfortable before falling to sleep thinking of him.

Another chapter done yay thanks for reading and hope u will like what more to come. so please comment and tell me what u think. I do not own the originals or Klaus Julie dose but I do own Kenzie


	5. Meeting The King Of New Orleans

Meeting The King Of New Orleans

Chap 3

Kenzie's Pov

I always hated waking up in the morning because one I am not a morning person two I'm always grouchy until I get my coffee and three I had to get out of a warm comfortable bed. Sighing I get out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day I looked in the mirror before starting to brush my teeth and then I washed my face off. After I was done in the bathroom I went to my closet to get dressed I put on a white top with a burgundy skirt and burgundy heels. Then I put on my feather earrings ring bracelet.

After getting dressed I walked back into the bathroom to do my make up and hair. As I finished doing my hair and makeup I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs I started to look for my silver clutch bag I finally see I on the table I put it on and went to grab it before leavening my flat. Once I stepped outside I looked around thinking were should I start exploring so I just start walking in a random direction looking for something to catch my eyes when I do it had the name Rousseau's above the walk in so I started to walk toured the building. I look at it before walking in to see it was a bar thinking to myself that I needed a drink before I started to do more exploring or getting myself into trouble around here. walking up to the bar I see a blonde woman with the name Cami on her name tag before I sat down on one of the stools. When she sees me sit down she comes over and asks what I want to drink.

I looked at her before saying. "A Gin and Tonic Please." I told her.

She looked at me with a smile before saying. " Coming right up." She said then she started to make it then put it in a glass then sat it in front of me so I can drink it.

I looked at her and said. " Thank you." She nodded and said. " You're Welcome." With a smile on her face.

I looked at her before saying." Are you always smiling and a happy person Cami." I asked the expression on her face was enough to make me laugh.

She looked at me for a minute before replaying to my question." Yes I am and how do you know my name if I might ask." She said.

I looked at her then answered her question while pointing to her name tag. " Your name is on your name tag." I said with a smile.

She looked at me before looking down at her name tag and said. " Oh well since you know my name do you mine me asking for yours." She asked.

I look at her before replying. "My name is McKenzie but Kenzie for short." I said while taking a drink from my Gin and Tonic. I start to get up from my seat and pulled out my wallet to get money out and pay her for the drink before I leave I look at her before saying." It was nice meeting you Cami I hope we meet again soon." I said and started to leave before hearing he say "Me To." As I started to walk out of the door I bumped into someone and I looked up to say sorry before I passed him to walk out of the door way.

But little did I know that I had just meet the King of New Orleans himself Marcel.

I do not own the Originals or Klaus Julie dose only Kenzie thanks for reading and leave a comment 


	6. Authors Note

Sorry this is note an update I am having a Major Writers Block right now and I have know idea what I am going to write next.

Maybe you guys can help me by leaving a review or comment of what you think should happen next that will possibly give me an idea where to go from there or ant other thing you can think of that can help me.

Thanks for the support of this story and im sorry its taking forever to update like I said I am having a Major writers block right now so any help from you guys would be awesome so once again THANK YOU. 


End file.
